


Kisses on your bruises

by Lame_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort Fluff, Gay Couple, M/M, Traumas comfort, also gift, fluff for once, i need to make this for my own sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer
Relationships: Java/Jimothanius





	Kisses on your bruises

Holding his own arms alone again, he’s been here time and time again, stuck in his own head, his thoughts consumed everything around him until there was only thoughts. All he could hear was his screaming continuous overlapping voices of thought, it drove him insane as he choked out sobs, holding his hands in his hair as he sat there against the cold wall hoping if he backed away far enough the pain would go away, vanish as if nothing had ever happened.

It only seemed to get worse, his lungs tightened with an invisible iron like grip, coughing and wheezing as if he only had seconds to live from the lack of oxygen. Tears streamed his face like waterfalls as he kept himself bunched together like a broken shield with hope of survival. His vision was blurry as his eyes stung from the nonstop tears that had fallen so soon, a figure emerged, he had no where to run, his body was shaken and weak, energy ruthlessly taken from him as he sat helplessly against the dead wood wall. His breaths only worsening as his vision was of shadows and voices from his past, his damned past, it all became too much as he continued to struggle more and more to breathe, the only noises he was able to make were cries, coughs and inhales. His words he wanted to scream out were stuck, stumbling and falling as his legs grew shakier by the second. Hitting his head against the hard wall and then the floor, his arms outstretched until they scrunched up to his chest. It didn’t sound like anything to him as the ringing in his ears only got louder and the voices got muffled surrounding him, circling him, watching and screaming at him.

Not even noticing the glass that was broken, the voice of his boyfriend calling out for him, once, then twice, third time. The sound of paranoid quick footsteps downstairs making their way up, only hearing the voices, just the voices. It consumed his mind besides his own muffled sounding coughs, sobs and wheezes.

The dimness of the room only added to the hopeless feeing that sank in Java’s chest, his heart pounding so much that it hurt as his whole body shook like an earthquake, whatever was there was toying with him, playing with his mind as if he could just press reset and it would all be able to fall in place as it did before. The door swung open, hitting the wall with such force that it cause a whole and multiple cracks to spread out from the said hole. Jimo looked around frantically soon looking down to see java kneeling in the corner, holding his head as if it would fall out if he even gentled his grip. Jimo quickly shuffled to him, flopping down to his knees and swiftly taking java in his arms out of instinct, java flinched as the voices soon came to a sudden stop. His breathing, coughing, wheezing and choked sobs were all he heard besides jimo’s panicked yet reassuring voice.

“Hey, hey it’s ok- it’s me, look at me please” his voice was quick at the beginning but soon became slower and softer, java forced his eyes and head upward to look at jimo. Only making his anxiety spike higher java closed his eyes again, bringing head down as he continued to shake. The same despair lurked inside of him, the same despair that ate at him everyday for years. He wanted the cycle to end but knew he was too far astray to get a chance at such recovery, yet jimo still stayed, holding him closer with a gentle and firm grip muttering praises and words of reassurance. Java felt jimo’s eyes piercing through him as the time went on, they never left him, never stopped, normally this would make it worse but in fact it made him feel a little better. As seconds turned to minutes he felt his chest move slower as his breaths calmed down, his trembling became a soft shake as his energy was drained, mindlessly nuzzled the side of his face against jimo’s chest, feeling at ease with the other with him.

Jimo chuckled and pulled him close, shuffling around where he was sitting against the wall, the sudden movements made java yelp, flinch and eyes open wide but quickly was discarded as the movements stopped making his body relax again, his eyes hooded from the tired feeling that poked at him after calming down. His hands once against his own chest now lightly gripping at jimo’s shirt as he turned to one side, getting comfortable so he could rest. A small smile grew on jimo’s face as he watched, knowing he was trusted and was the only one able to do this as java went to sleep.

The next morning java was the first to wake as his eyes slowly and reluctantly opened, staring at the fabric of jimo’s shirt, slowly going up to see his sleeping husband, head against the wall and almost silent breaths other than the sounds of the birds and the light breeze from the outside being heard. A smile growing on Java’s face as he watched, he wouldn’t want to intrude on good rest since he didn’t know how long it was until jimo hit the hay, he found comfort at seeing how relaxed the other was around him. Zoning out while looking at him he didn’t even notice jimo waking up, a husky chuckle snapping him out of his thoughts as a blush of embarrassment quickly became prominent.

“Good morning to you too, babe” he looked down at java and smiled, java sat up and held his arms back to his own chest, a nervous and embarrassed smile growing on his face.

“I-I..I uh..he-hey” java internally facepalmed at the response, they were married not like they first met yet that’s how his response made it sound, at least to him. Feeling guilt cloud his mind as he remembered what happened yesterday, a sad frown taking the place of his smile.

“I’m .. im s-orry about what hap-happened yesterday-“

“Don’t be, it wasn’t something you could control-“ jimo interrupted, bringing java close in the embrace while he spoke, giving him a kiss while a small comforting smile was on his face. 

“You were out of it, you couldn’t help it- it wasn’t your fault baby” he chuckled as java rested his chin on jimo’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him while jimo stayed in place, a sigh leaving Java’s lips. They continued to mumble things to one another, words of care, I love yous and praise, not seeking to want to leave each others side as they felt the warmth and enjoyment of each others presence. Jimo began to pet Java’s hair as he hummed a random tune out of the blue, a happy smile on Java’s face as he listened, 

“Y-you truly are my - my weakness” he giggled as blurted it out without care.


End file.
